


Borderline Phantoms

by baeconandeggs, chanyounot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Captain!Chanyeol, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Otaku!Baekhyun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyounot/pseuds/chanyounot
Summary: The bathroom floor of a haunted house isn't the most ideal place to confess.





	Borderline Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE088  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I want to thank the mods for their efforts to make this exchange\fest happen. You guys have been so amazing and helpful in every way. I also want to thank my beta for her great help despite her busy schedule. Last but not last, this is for my prompter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy reading cute baecons!

Baekhyun rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and huffs. No, it is not the effect of Jongdae -- who is, by the way, blasting Eminem’s old music in his car while they drive across town. It is also not the result of the two redbull cans he annihilated fifteen minutes ago. It is most probably happening because Baekhyun believes at this very moment that he and his best friend are chasing certain death. Jongdae’s perspiring face only assures him that that’s precisely what they’re doing.

“Are we there yet?” Baekhyun asks.

“We’ll be there in five. Don’t start freaking out, please and thank you.” Jongdae manages to calmly answer.

“Did you even have to drag me along to this outrageous trip to hell of yours?” A whine makes its way out of Baekhyun’s throat. 

“It is going to be a profound experience. Now, lay back in your seat and shut up.” Jongdae says. His best friend only rolls his eyes.

After that, the conversation fades into comfortable silence, with Eminem inviting people to take his hand in the background. Baekhyun runs his fingers through his soft black locks, a bit greasy, and huffs. He hasn’t showered since yesterday morning and he feels like going home, soaking in the bathtub, and then watching his favorite anime. It’s the weekend. He is supposed to be doing things he actually enjoys. However, because of Jongdae’s persuasion, he is driving to a haunted house located on the city outskirts, out of all the deplorable places in the world.

Baekhyun notices the car slowing down. He looks through his window. What he sees makes the blood in his vessels almost go dry. There, on the side of the road are wild plants and overgrown trees covering a building with boarded windows. A moment later the streetlight starts blinking and the two best friends share an empty look and blink. Then, Jongdae suddenly shakes his head vigorously and replaces his expression with a determined look. Baekhyun’s left eye starts to twitch.

“Let’s go.” Jongdae says quickly, takes his car keys, and gets off, “before I piss myself in the car.”

“Wait! I-”

“Quick, if you do not want to be left here alone.” The teen interrupts.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he leaves the car swiftly to follow Jongdae’s footsteps towards the gate of the haunted house.

The two best friends slowly make their way through the apparently open front gate and along the front yard, stepping on broken tree branches and dry leaves in the process. The place has a gloomy feel to it, and the more he walks, Baekhyun just can’t put a finger on why. Other than ominously large trees, uncontrolled weed growth, and the overall mess due to uncare, the house in front of them looks pretty normal to an extent. The windows are boarded, yes, but there isn’t splattered blood anywhere in sight, so that must be a good sign. It slowly calms Baekhyun down. He sighs. They both reach the front door at the exact same moment they see it being pushed open from the inside. Their eyes widen simultaneously in comical horror.

“This shit is heavy.” Gasps the tall person who appears behind the door.

“No you just have chicken arms. I told you to go piss in the toilet, you absolute idiot. The front yard contains more possibilities of something biting off your dick.” A second voice from inside grumbles while the tall guy is busy staring at the two new arrivers.

“Uhh..” He hesitates and scratches the back of his neck. “Hi.”

Baekhyun can literally feel his heart hammering inside of his chest at the sight of the person in front of them. Silver disheveled bangs covering his pretty almond eyes, a small dimpled smile making its way to his face. He hesitantly gave a smile of his own in return.

“Hey.” Jongdae says with a small mischievous smile, side eyeing his best friend.

“Hi, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun manages to reply.

Chanyeol smile lingers a bit more before he turns around with slowly widening eyes and says, “Did you just say I have chicken arms?”

“Yes, I did. Bite me.”

“Ew, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol turns on his heels and goes back inside, with both Jongdae and Baekhyun in tow. Jongdae visibly tenses when he hears the other boy’s name, and that doesn’t go unnoticed by his best friend whose eyes immediately flash in recognition. “If basketball captain has chicken arms what would we say about debate team leader?”

They enter a huge room, dim-lit and cold, with minimal dusty furniture. Nothing about the place is actually scary, and Baekhyun truly feels like he wasted time and effort being anxious. This must be some sort of joke. Said Kyungsoo is laying back on one of the couches, looking bored out of his wits, but once his sight falls on the newcomers he gives a laid-back lopsided smile. “You’re here.” He then raises an eyebrow in Chanyeol’s direction, “Fair enough. My biceps are nonexistent. However I can still whoop your ass.”

Chanyeol chuckles at that. And Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off of him. The former’s good-hearted nature immediately lurs people in. In addition to his good looks and his immaculate three pointers, he is awfully friendly. Granted, he is one of the most popular students in their high school. He reminds Baekhyun of peaceful spring breeze and honey combs, and he can’t help but have a soft spot for the Seoul High Phantoms’ captain -- along with half the school, boys and girls equally.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae laughs nervously and Baekhyun snickers at his best friend.

It seems like the short-haired doe-eyed guy just noticed the existence of another person next to Jongdae. He squints a bit at him. Baekhyun feels scrutinized but he shrugs it off. He knows what kind of person Kyungsoo is: fastidious, judgemental and a bit unfriendly -- _a lot unfriendly._ The guy never failed to make Baekhyun uncomfortable before, even though they barely encounter each other. _Who am I kidding? The guy is basically a celebrity._ Baekhyun thinks. Kyungsoo was -- just like Chanyeol stated a minute ago -- the leader of the debate team, also known as the devil who overdid the devils. There were many rumors about him for which he could have been expelled if they were true. It is a fact that no one scares anyone in school as much as Kyungsoo does, and the mere fact that a puppy like Chanyeol could be friends with such a person is way beyond the perception of Baekhyun.

“Hi. I am assuming you’re Byun Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s eyes return to normal, he even _smiles._

Baekhyun’s eyes widen a little in surprise, “Yes. How do you know me?”

“Your little friend told me he would bring someone to tag along. I half expected him to drag you into this, so I’m not really surprised.” He doesn’t actually answer Baekhyun’s question, which leaves the standing black haired guy even more puzzled. No doubt Kyungsoo has excellent ways of giving vaguely relevant answers and avoiding the main question simultaneously. Debate team leader.

Baekhyun gives Jongdae a weird look after a couple of seconds, “Speaking of which, why are we in a ‘haunted manor’ on the outskirts of our beloved hometown?” Baekhyun questions, doing the air quotes.

“Why, chasing death of course.” Kyungsoo then booms with maniac laughter. Baekhyun visibly tenses up as he shifts his sight between a nervous Jongdae and a dying Kyungsoo. This guy must be some sort of sociopath.

Kyungsoo wipes his tears, “I also must warn you not to belittle the haunted state of this place, Chanyeol and I have been hearing weird shit since we got here like half an hour ago.”

Chanyeol is pacing around the room strangely. Baekhyun looks again at Kyungsoo, “Like what?”

“Can we” Chanyeol urgently interrupts, “like stop creeping Baekhyun out. Also, a man really needs to take a leak?”

Kyungsoo blinks twice and averts his attention to his tall friend. “You really got a cashew instead of a brain, don’t you?”

“You’re not funny, Kyu-” The taller’s frustrated voice suddenly fades into the background as a thud from the other side of the house is heard. They all share an empty look and say nothing for two minutes straight.

“I was about to let it flow for a second.”

“You’re disgusting, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo exclaims.

“What? It was sudden! And if only you weren’t so selfish and walked me to the bathroom we wouldn’t have been in this situation!”

“You’re seriously scared to go by yourself?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae watch the exchange silently, suddenly pale because of the unexplainable noise they heard. Then, right there, he feels it. Baekhyun can feel his urge growing. He shouldn’t have drunk those redbulls.

“I need to go too. Holy shit!” Baekhyun goes batshit and starts jumping around the room. Everyone quietens down and looks at him. “I don’t wanna use a haunted toilet! I don’t! I don’t!”

“Perfect!” Kyungsoo stands and claps. “You two go together.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” Baekhyun looks at him wide-eyed.

“Baekhyun, please let’s go.” Chanyeol says urgently and takes Baekhyun’s hand. The latter of the two remains silently stunned. Chanyeol’s hand feels so large and so cold, as opposite to what Baekhyun had in mind. He always thought it’d be warm, just like his presence. Lost in his thoughts, he almost doesn’t notice that Chanyeol is starting to walk him inside, through the door and through a dark corridor.

“You do realize that if anything jumps at us right now we’ll both make a mess on the floor?” Baekhyun says as he stares at the endless blackness at the other side of the corridor, “Why don’t we turn on the lights?”

“Because I tried before and it didn’t work. There seems to be no electricity in this place.” Chanyeol sighs. “I mean yes, it’s abandoned. According to common sense there’s no one to pay electricity bills and thus no electricity, but when you first see this place for the first time you almost think it’s inhabited. There isn’t a lot of dust on… things.”

Baekhyun laughs nervously, “Maybe ghosts dust around here every once in a while. It’d be a terribly unhealthy environment to haunt otherwise.”

Chanyeol looks down at him and smiles, “Do you have your phone on you?”

Baekhyun’s heart flutters. Does Chanyeol want to exchange numbers for ‘safety purposes’? Maybe coming here wasn’t so bad after all. He nods and takes it out of his back pocket.

“Great, turn on the flashlight. We need to see where we are going.” Baekhyun’s face visibly falls and he complies without further comments. As soon as he turns it on, the walls show. Plain and beige colored, with nails in them one meter apart. Eerie, Baekhyun thinks. They resume their pace.

As soon as the reach the end, the same thud is heard. This time louder, since both of them are closer. They hear Jongdae’s and Kyungsoo’s voices yelling at them for reassurances.

“We’re fine!” Chanyeol yells back.

“What do you mean by ‘fine’?” Baekhyun clings to the taller’s arm and looks up with horrified eyes. “Do you comprehend the situation we’re in?”

Chanyeol pauses for a second, staring at Baekhyun with a blank look and tightening his lips. He blinks and then looks straight ahead to see a single closed door in the end of the hallway. “It came from inside.” Baekhyun says in a hushed voice.

Chanyeol gulps in slow motion and moves his hand towards the doorknob.

“What if someone didn’t wash their hands and touched it!?” Baekhyun shout-whispers.

The taller guy takes the doorknob in his hand, ignoring the tugs, turns it, and pushes the door open. It is of course pitch-black inside, so Baekhyun directs his flashlight towards it. It is hard to believe that this is a restroom in an abandoned place, it really is. This restroom is spacious and impeccably clean, except for two shampoo bottles on the floor with spilled contents.

“So this is what happened.” Chanyeol murmurs, “ Okay, so give me your light and you can wait here while I finish!”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not waiting outside on my own!” Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

Chanyeol sighs and blushes. “Fine, just come on and turn towards the wall.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun says and hands Chanyeol the light, “but don’t you people basically strip in front of your whole team in changing rooms? Or do you guys actually turn to phantoms once you join Seoul High Phantoms?”

Chanyeol heads inside and places the phone in a corner in a way that casts the best light. Then he huffs, embarrassed. “This is different.”

Baekhyun raises his hands in surrender, “I’m gonna turn around either ways. I was just pointing out.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, and appears very impatient waiting for Baekhyun to enter, close the door and turn around. As soon as the shorter guy does close the door and turn towards it, he gets to his business.

A few minutes of awkward silence pass. Baekhyun feels shy because of what he might have implied during their last conversation. Did he really have to use the word ‘strip’? He starts to get really self conscious. _I hope he doesn’t think I’m a creep who only wants to stare at his.. Oh goodness._ The last thing Baekhyun wants to do is come off as a weirdo to his crush. As if it isn’t already weird enough that most of what he does is watching anime and sassing people on twitter. He is suddenly glad that Chanyeol doesn’t know about any of this, and even more, he’s proud of himself for preserving this state even though it did cost him his nerves -- and bladder. He shakes his leg and presses his lips in a straight line.

“You done? I really can’t take it anymore.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun hears a zip. He turns around to the sight of the other heading towards the sink to wash his hands, “You can go ahead.”

Chanyeol opens the water tab, and Baekhyun runs for it. Everything happens so quickly after that. Relief washes over his whole body as he finally releases his major source of concern for the moment. He can finally think straight.

“There is soap here, strange.” He hears Chanyeol say as the tall guy pats his wet hands on his grey sweatpants.

Baekhyun silently follows the lead of the other. Now that his mind is clearer, he starts feeling apprehensive.There is something really fishy going on, and he just can’t help but feel that there is something so obvious going over his head. The feeling irritates him to no end.

What makes him and Chanyeol look at each other the next moment, both starting to hyperventilate, isn’t the suspicion of something strange happening. It is the palpability of something strange actually happening. Hushed unintelligible whispers are heard from nowhere else but behind the shut wooden door.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol hesitantly breaks eye contact and steps closer the door. Baekhyun quickly tries to cling to his arm.

In ideal circumstances, there wouldn’t be bloodcurdling noises from behind closed doors. There wouldn’t be random shampoo bottles on the floor. In fact, in perfectly optimal measures, Chanyeol would never step anywhere without being fully aware of where to step and how to gracefully move, he would never trip and fall. He would never crush Baekhyun’s clinging arm beneath his body weight. Alas, those two were not exactly in ideal circumstances. And what wouldn’t have normally happened, happened. The only answer Chanyeol ends receiving is a yelp from Baekhyun, and the sound of a lock turning.

His only reaction is squirming on the floor and hugging Baekhyun. Whether it’s a small apology or a way of comfort, Baekhyun doesn’t know. The shooting pain in his arm prevents him from enjoying it.

“On a scale from one to Pico, how screwed are we?” Asks Chanyeol.

“I would rather not go there, but we’re pretty fucked.” Baekhyun winces with his face buried in Chanyeol’s chest.

“Can you move your arm?”

“Um… No.”

“Oh my goodness I am so sorry I-”

“Park,” Baekhyun looks up and leans his chin on the taller’s wide chest. “I can’t even try to move it because you’re clinging to me for dear life.” He couldn’t help but blush as he said that.

Chanyeol was truly handsome from every angle. His bangs swept to the side as gravity entails, his entire face in full view, his large eyes staring at a very close face, going a bit cross-eyed, he laughs. He laughs so mirthfully he takes Baekhyun off guard. Baekhyun doesn’t want the strong arms around him to loosen their grip, he can handle whatever. Once they do, Baekhyun tries to move. His arm hurts, and he can feel a bruise starting to form. That was all. He breathes in relief and lies back on the ground next to Chanyeol.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol pouts and slightly touches the other’s arm. He gets another wince in return.

“I’ll be fine. Just don’t inflict further pain by touching it please.” Chanyeol’s hand immediately is drawn back and Baekhyun kind of regrets it when he sees the dejected look on the former’s face. However, he doesn’t say anything about it.

After that they both lie still on the floor, each lost in thoughts of his own.

“Hey, was that an anime reference a while ago?” Baekhyun asks in what he hoped is a neutral tone.

Chanyeol just shrugs.

“I would like to believe you’re not into shotacon.” He says with a side judgemental look.

“I just happened to watch an episode because of some bet. Still I would like to think of myself as a very open-minded person. That isn’t exactly my cup of tea, but yeah.” Chanyeol explains.

“I’m glad.” Baekhyun mentally pats himself on the back for leaving that conversation without revealing anything about himself. He also feels lucky that Chanyeol didn’t ask further questions.

In the midst of their thoughts, a knock was heard from outside. Followed by the moving of the doorknob.

“Can those ghosts fuck off already?” Chanyeol groans.

“Hey.” They hear a voice similar to Jongdae’s. “You guys open the door this isn’t funny.”

Baekhyun sits up and yells, “We didn’t close it!”

“Are you being serious right now?” Kyungsoo laughs from behind the door, “Who else could have done it? Ghosts?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Weren’t you just nicely advising me not be belittle the presence of supernatural entities in here?”

“Gosh,” A sigh is heard, “Look I didn’t think it’d go this far.”

“Well, do something please!” Chanyeol yells from his position on the floor.

Three seconds pass. The next thing they hear is the sound of something bumping into the door from outside. Then Kyungsoo’s muffled exclamation. 

“Jongdae, you moron!”

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide as he connects the dots. “Don’t try to break the door! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

He can hear the sound of friction between his best friend’s clothes and the door. He must be slowly slipping on it.

Chanyeol looks worried too, “Dude are you alright there?”

“I’m fine.” He sounds frustrated.

“Hey, don’t move.” The locked teens hear Kyungsoo say, then they hear noises on the other side of the door. They give each other a confused look.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo leans closer to the door so his voice could come out loud and clear, “Apparently there’s a map of the place here with a large X on it.. I’m assuming that’s where the key is. Ghosts must be having such a fun time laughing at us.”

Chanyeol comes close to the door, “I trust your wits, Soo. Get us out of here.”

“On it.” And what started as loud footsteps gradually decreased in sound volume. Alone again they are.

Silence engulfs them easily. It is getting late and they are both tired from school. Baekhyun really wants to sleep away his sudden exhaustion, but he doesn’t feel very safe to. The hard tiles are seriously making his ass hurt, and the presence of Chanyeol spacing out while still leaning on the door makes him feel kind of sad. As much as Baekhyun loves himself and thinks his company is a pleasure, he still can imagine what it could be like to be stuck with a person you barely know. It is especially bad if this person has an obvious crush on you, just like tens of others. Then it hits him: he is probably nothing special to Chanyeol, but merely a fan to whom he has to be nice in order to maintain his reputation. He has a crush on Chanyeol, but that thought of Chanyeol crushes him. He heaves a deep sigh that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“Sick of being locked?”

_In the fanzone? Hell yes._

“Uh… yeah.” He says and runs his fingers through his hair.

Chanyeol gives him a tired smile.

“You never told me. How come you know Boku no Pico?”

Baekhyun internally swears. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

“Uhhh… Errm… I am… I am gay.” He stutters and then quickly hides his face. _What the actual hell did he just say?_

Chanyeol tries to keep a straight face as he says, “Nice to meet you, gay. I’m Chanyeol.”

He would be lying if he said the dad joke didn’t suck most of his embarrassment away. He raises an eyebrow at the taller.

“Sorry, I tried to stop myself.” Chanyeol sheepishly smiles, “But what I know for sure is that watching strange yaoi animes doesn’t come with being gay by default.”

Baekhyun feels the urge to find any excuse to justify his previous answer, so he rolls his eyes. “And you know because?”

“Because I am bisexual.”

“You watched it though.” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows.

Chanyeol thinks it over for a second. “Good point.”

The latter has mixed feelings about what happens next, because something kicks at the door and Chanyeol stumbles towards him and hugs him in shock. On one hand, he’s grateful the conversation is lost. On the other hand, Chanyeol lounged at him with no warning and now his arm hurts. He hisses and moves it away. Chanyeol whispers an apology.

“Oh sweet Jesus, will they ever leave us alone?” Baekhyun groans, exasperated.

Chanyeol rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Confession: I’m too tired to function.”

Baekhyun hesitantly caresses the other’s hair with his other hand, feeling relieved after he heard a sigh of content. His hair is so soft, despite the split ends that are probably due to bleaching. Baekhyun feels extremely tired as well, so he doesn’t really care about how hard or cold the ground is when leans back on it with the other slowly leaning on top of him. Once he settles, he notices that he can barely feel any weight. He looks up and sees Chanyeol supporting himself on his bent elbows, with his face buried in Baekhyun’s neck. Something about that pulls at Baekhyun’s heart strings. He suddenly feels a surge of emotions overwhelming him. This man could never hurt him.

He doesn’t know what got into him when he whispered a hushed “Confession: I think I have feelings for you.”

Chanyeol doesn’t move from his position, which increases Baekhyun’s apprehension. He never thought he’d ever have the guts to say what he said. Despite that, he doesn’t feel as nervous as he’s supposed to be. It feels just like letting go of burdens he was obligated to carry before, with slight worry about not being able to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction. “It’s okay if you have no answer to that. I’m probably not the only person who ever told you this, and most probably not your first choice or whatever. You don’t know me. It’s understandable.”

“Who said I don’t know you?”

“Uhm… You’re popular right?”

“Yeah, but I take three classes with you. Being popular doesn’t automatically mean I’m an asshole who doesn’t notice other people.” Chanyeol sits up. “I know you well enough.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. “I also regularly watch anime.”

Chanyeol’s snort is loud and quick to come out at the last remark.

“Baekhyun, do you know why Kyungsoo and Jongdae are here?” He asks.

“Because they’re masochists?”

“Close enough.” Chanyeol chuckles. “We were at this party, playing truth or dare with the guys. Jongdae happened to be there. I guess you were watching anime, that’s what he said.”

_“That fucker.”_

“His turn came. Like an idiot, he thought dares won’t be that hard. And Sehun dared him to stay a night in a haunted place.” Chanyeol continues, pretending not to hear the profanity. “Other guys from the basketball team found the idea great. I think those were Jongin and Minseok? Anyway it developed and turned into an actual bet. With money involved. Of course he refused, but as an encouragement, Kyungsoo agreed to stay with him, and that they could bring another person for comfort purposes.”

“What idiots.” Baekhyun huffs.

“True.”Chanyeol says, “And do you know why I’m here?”

Baekhyun waits expectantly for the answer. Chanyeol looks the other dead in the eye. “Because I’m a masochist.”

Baekhyun blinks repeatedly and then snorts.

“Yet, I don’t regret coming here at all.” Chanyeol continues. “I think I want to give this a shot.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah, I’ve always thought you were funny. As well as adorable.”

A blush spreads on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Why are you so straightforward?” Baekhyun says, looking away in shyness.

Chanyeol only laughs and puts his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Again, they get interrupted. This time the lock turns and a giddy Jongdae enters.

“Guys! We got keys from- uh… are we interrupting something?” Jongdae stops midway towards them.

“No.”

“Yeah, actually.” Chanyeol gives Jongdae an unimpressed look. “But now since we’re here, how?”

Kyungsoo follows inside, “Well, you see. We were trying to follow the map like good treasure hunters when we heard whispers and giggles from behind the couch. I took a look and guess who I found…”

Enters the restroom next is a guilty-looking Sehun, an ashamed Jongin, and a bashfully smiling Minseok. Chanyeol’s jaw drops. It couldn’t have been those guys making a fool of them all this time! His own personal teammates laughed at them; he couldn’t believe it.

“So this all was a prank?” Baekhyun laughs. “You guys were throwing around shampoo bottles and locking shit.”

“True, we didn’t expect to be caught though.” Sehun scratches his head.

“Yeah,” Minseok adds, “This is kind of an old house that my family owns. I stay here sometimes when I have a lot of studying to do. It’s quiet and far.”

“You even took care of electricity and shit…” Chanyeol thinks out loud.

All three of them nod.

“But why?” Jongdae asks, confused. “Why did you take this bet so seriously?”

“Duh, we were hooking you up with Kyungsoo hyung. You two like each other and it’s so freaking obvious.” Jongin grins.

”Yeah. We’re truly sick of hearing Kyungsoo hyung fangirling every time Jongdae hyung styles his hair differently.” Sehun sighs. “Besides, it was really fun!”

Minseok only watches everyone talk with a small meaningful smile.

“Oh, god stop.” Kyungsoo blushes and facepalms.

Jongdae turns bright red.

Jongin says, “And it worked! They’re going on a date soo-”

“Shut it, Jongin, you’re embarrassing them.” Chanyeol couldn’t hide the amused tone from his voice.

“Aww, cuties.” Baekhyun teases. “Make me your children’s godfather! Blessings!”

“Let me plan the wedding first!” Chanyeol jumps in with his comment.

“You know what?” Kyungsoo sounds murderous. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol get the creeps and share a scared look. He pushes the three musketeers out, holds Jongdae’s hand and takes keys. “I hope you enjoy staying here another hour. Have fun sucking each other’s faces off. Goodbye.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun tries to stop him, but he hears a lock turning again too soon. “Fuck.”

“Well, an hour is precious. You know what important people say about using time to the maximum.” Chanyeol suggestively wiggles his eyebrows. “What do you say?”

“Wise words from a wise man.” Baekhyun grins and pulls the taller closer until the door isn’t the only thing getting continuously locked anymore.


End file.
